Anywhere
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: The forbidden and hidden love between Draco and Hermione cannot last and Hermione knows this...unless...-oneshot & songfic- DRAMIONE!
1. Anywhere

**Hey everyone! This beauty was born by listening to the lyrics of 'Anywhere' by Evanescence. I couldn't help but think of Dramione when I heard it and then a plot bunny was born and wouldn't leave me alone. So, enjoy this everyone :)**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
>And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free<br>I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
>And at sweet night, you are my own<br>Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the morning light<br>We'll be half way to anywhere  
>Where love is more than just your name<br>_-'Anywhere' by Evanescence

~~~~~::~~~~~

"Draco?" Hermione found herself asking as the two lovers (herself and Draco Malfoy) were holding each other and talking quietly.

"Yes?" He answered, looking at her curiously.

"Um…well…" Hermione tried to begin, suddenly nervous as she clenched and unclenched her tiny fists.

Draco seemed to feel her nervousness and whispered softly, "You can ask me anything…you know that right?"

"Of course!" Hermione said quickly and reassuringly to Draco, "I know this…but this question might seem strange and I don't want to seem like a fool."

"You could never seem like a fool to me…unfortunately, you're too clever for your own good." Draco said with a roll of his eyes, but a tint of utter seriousness in his voice.

Hermione gave a small smile, some of her nervousness gone. "Ok…alright…I want to know…Don't you want to be with me?" Hermione breathed rather quickly, her sentence almost jumbled together.

Draco frowned but held a tiny smile of amusement on his face. "…But I _am _with you."

"Not like that!" Hermione said with her own roll of the eyes, "I mean together, you know, with everyone knowing about it. With being able to hold hands in public and stealing kisses in between classes without having to hide in the darkest parts of the hallways."

Draco blanched and whispered, "Hermione, you know we can't do that. The moment we reveal ourselves…everything becomes chaos and we, us two, together, end."

"But…haven't longed to be free of this charade? Longed to not have to call me 'Mudblood' every time you see me and me having to call you 'Ferret Face'?" Hermione asked, sitting upright and out of Draco's arms.

"Is this all about me calling you 'Mudblood'? Because you know that—" Draco began, sitting up as well.

"No! This isn't about that! I know you don't mean it…but that's not the point. The point is…I'm so tired of this—this _sham!_ This act we have to play every day of our lives. I hate hating you in the daylight and loving and owning you in the night…It's hurting me so much Draco." Hermione whispered emotionally, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

Draco's own eyes conveyed pain at hurting her, but also a hint of helplessness, as if he knew he was just a puppet to Fate, the puppeteer.

"If it's hurting you…do you think maybe we should end this?" Draco asked, though by the tone of his voice Hermione could tell he would rather chop his wand arm off then end this.

"No! Absurd! Of course not!" Hermione fumed, almost outraged. As if she would give up one of the best things in her life! "I just…I want you to take my hand," Hermione whispered, grabbing his hand, "And leave with me tonight."

Draco let out a well-humoured chuckle and grinned at her, as if she had made a wonderful joke. But when her face didn't crack up into the self-conscious grin he was used to and when her eyes didn't take on its mischievous light, he suddenly realized that she was quite serious.

"But—but that's _mad!_ We can't just leave here! Leave our home, our friends, our families, our _lives_!" Draco cried quickly, slightly freaking out.

"But Draco…By the morning's light, we'd be halfway to anywhere, where love is more than just your name or your blood status! We wouldn't have to tell anyone…they'd only hold us down anyways. We could just leave…to London or Paris or Berlin or even Hong Kong or America! And no one there will know who we are." Hermione cried, getting more and more excited by every syllable.

Draco laughed hysterically and said, "That's _madness _Hermione! Absolute madness. We'd never make it there on our own. And I have no doubt even if we tried, we'd be found within a few days. It just wouldn't work!" he enunciated.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as Draco handed her the cold hard truth of the matter. She had known that they'd have a tough time on their own…but she just assumed that Draco loved her strongly enough to at least try to make it. But apparently he didn't, which made her feel like a fool.

_Maybe I should just end this…_Hermione thought grimly as she got up off the floor of the small tower she and Draco was rendezvousing on and walked towards the nearest window, looking out and up at the stars.

She heard Draco give a shallow sigh before she heard the swish of cloth moving. She sighed as well and fought to keep the tears at bay. He was leaving, she knew. It was over. It couldn't be anything else. _Draco probably just thought this was a silly little relationship that had no attachments and could be ended at the flick of the—_

She never finished her thought, because as she ranted inside her mind she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist. She gave a sharp gasp, not exactly expecting the embrace, but nonetheless she relaxed into it instinctively. After all, those arms of his were not alien to her, so her body found no reason not to relax into them, despite Hermione's wish for her body _not _to do so.

"Did you know that I've dreamt of a place for you and me? No one knows us there…not our blood status or our names even…we're just kind strangers that are desperately in love and on their honeymoon. But Hermione, the thing is…this place is fictional. Made-up and dreamt-up. I hate to say so, but I also must say that I don't think such place exists Hermione. I'm sorry." Draco apologized as he whispered into her ear.

At his apology, Hermione began to cry tears of pain…pain of both the mental and physical sort. After all, how can it not be physical when you literally feel your heart breaking in your chest?

At her tears, Draco's arms twisted her so he faced towards his chest and then retightened around her. With the warm chest in front of her, Hermione put her head into his chest and let out a great sob. Draco kissed her forehead soothingly as he took one of his hands from her waist and petted her hair.

This petting though didn't last long for Hermione's head slowly righted itself so she was staring into Draco's face. Her face was blotchy, her hair frizzy and tears were leaking slowly out of her eyes…

Draco thought she was beautiful.

"Draco…all I want is to give my life to you…bind you to my heart, love you properly and let you in completely…Draco…I've had the same dream as you. Except I feel differently. I feel that I have dreamt for too long. I can't dream anymore!" Hermione cried almost angrily.

"We have to." Draco answered brokenly.

"No! Please, let's just run away! I'll take you there!" Hermione said, grabbing both of his hands forcefully and tried to drag him (to where yet, she didn't know). But Draco didn't move an inch.

"We…oh Hermione, I can't repeat myself! We just weren't meant to be together that way! See sense! You know; the thing you usually see." Draco burst.

"Oh, I see what's wrong now!" Hermione practically seethed, dropping his hands, "You're a coward!"

"What?"

"Your heard me; You're. A. Coward! You always have been, always will be! And worst of all, you're not _just _a coward. You're a greedy coward. You'd rather lose me then lose the stupid inheritance you're bound to get when your father dies!" Hermione raged, angry and sad tears alike streaming down her face.

Draco was silent for a second before whispering coolly, "You honestly think I'd rather get a pile of useless cash then be with you?"

Hermione resolutely nodded.

"Well then Hermione, you're dumber than I thought."

Hermione instantly went from seething to gaping and hurt.

"I can't believe that _you _of all people believe that I would rather get blood money my father probably got through blackmail or murder then you. The only good person who accepted me and even loved me for who I am despite my past."

"Love, Draco."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You said 'The only good person who accepted me and even _loved_ me for who I am despite my past.' You said _loved._ But I love you. Now and unfortunately for me, probably forever." Hermione explained.

"I feel the same way…" Draco whispered confusedly, wondering how the conversation had turned to how much they loved each other.

"Good. Now that we have that covered…" Hermione said, coming over and grasping his hands again, "You do know that as long as we live here, we'll never be able to be together right? Our friends will probably abandon us and even hate us. Your father will probably disown you. My parents will judge me for loving the man that bullied me throughout my school years…and if we give up on us, then I'll be expected to marry Ron or might even end up as an old maid, and you'll have to marry Pansy or one of the Greengrass girls—"

"Get to the point." Draco said with a grimace.

"The point is, either way, telling people or no, we _will _end up miserable." Hermione explained.

"But?" Draco asked, guessing the solution.

"But," Hermione continued with a small grin, "If you forget this life and come with me…"

"We'll have a happily ever after?" Draco guessed.

"That's the idea." Hermione grinned.

"It's a lot to think about Hermione…I hope you know that." Draco whispered, placing his forehead against Hermione's.

"I know…and I'm not saying we have to runaway tonight or tomorrow night…Just please think about it."

"I will…that I can promise." Draco grinned, before giving her a lingering kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~::::~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_6 Days Later…_

A crack resounded in the Forest of Dean, getting the creatures from all around hide in their little makeshift homes. Following the crack, two people were created out of thin air. The two gasped and looked around themselves quickly, as if to make sure they were in the right place. At the realization that they were, the two grinned, dropped the bag each they were carrying and jumped into each other's arms.

"Welcome to the Forest of Dean Mrs. Hermione Mallory." Draco teased, enjoying the sound of the name despite the fact that the last name wasn't his or hers.

"Thank you Mr. Draco Mallory." Hermione giggled, before giving him a small, teasing kiss and sneakily escaping his arms.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, confused as to why she escaped his arms.

"Because we have to set up camp." Hermione explained, digging into her endless purse.

"That can wait." Draco admonished teasingly, grabbing her searching arm and twirling her about. Hermione gave a short giggle and a dramatic sigh before whispering, "Fine." and dropped her purse beside his bag.

Draco grinned and took her in his arms and posed as if they were about to dance. Hermione just shook her head before slowly swaying and therefore beginning their dance.

"Forget that life Hermione." Draco whispered as they swayed.

"Come with me Draco." Hermione whispered back.

"Don't look back we're safe now. Unlock you're heart—"

"Drop your guard…there's no one to stop us now." Hermione whispered before giving him a sweet kiss.

"We're anywhere now aren't we?" Draco asked, seriousness settling back into his features.

"Yep. We are…Nobody can stop us now." Hermione said.

And with a kiss, their future was sealed. A future together and away from the hardships of prejudice and hate. A future that promised good things for the star-crossed lovers.

A future that they journeyed through, together.

~~~~~::~~~~~

_Forget this life  
>Come with me<br>Don't look back you're safe now  
>Unlock your heart<br>Drop your guard  
>No one's left to stop you <em>

_We're leaving here tonight  
>There's no need to tell anyone<br>They'd only hold us down  
>So by the mornings light<br>We'll be half way to anywhere  
>Where no one needs a reason<em>  
>-'Anywhere' by Evanescence<p>

**Okay, this an ****IMPORTANT ****final note! So read up!**

**If you liked this, please fave this story or check out the poll on my page or even better yet REVIEW! There's a reason as to why want feedback; It's because I'm thinking of making this a long term story with every chapter centered around a song and what happened before or after this, but I'll only do it if people enjoyed this. So if you want that to happen, find a way to tell me you how you felt about this story!**

**Thanks for reading btw! :D**


	2. Soon

**I have decided to continue on :) Yay!**

**So, to mark the beginning of a fic, I'm going to start at the beginning of the story…**

_I know there's someone somewhere  
>Someone who's sure to find me soon<br>After the rain goes there are rainbows  
>I'll find my rainbow soon<br>_-'Soon' by Jodi Benson

~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

"We'll see you later Hermione!" Harry cried as he and Ginny left the Gryffindor Common Room with a wave. Hermione waved back with a small smile.

"You're sure you'll be fine here on your own?" Ron asked as he wrapped his Chudley Canons scarf around his neck.

"I'll be fine," Hermione nodded, "I have to prepare for Professor Snape's back-from-Christmas-break test."

"But that's in a few weeks Hermione. We just got off two days ago! Don't you think you're studying this way too early?" Ron cried indignantly.

"Of course not! It's never too early to study. Besides, you know Snape's tests are the hardest." Hermione explained wisely as she sat the arm of a nearby chair.

"Yes—but—we still have weeks!" Ron cried, still not understanding. After all, other than Hermione, he's never heard of _anyone _studying for a test that they might not even get (if they're lucky). And even if they do get it, they'd be getting it in a least 2 or 3 weeks from now. So what was the point of studying things you're probably going to forget anyways?

It's because of this lack of understanding and the lack of wanting to, that the two teenagers weren't together.

Ron just simply didn't understand her, and when he tried to he either gave up while trying or she closed her doors to him so to speak. Neither was ready to love one another and except each others' faults. Which not many people blamed them for (despite the shock they felt).

"Ronnie, are you coming?" Parvati Patil suddenly asked as she interrupted the staring contest between the two.

"Yeah…Just trying to get 'Mione to come along." Ron shrugged. Parvati came forward with a tiny shrug and—as if trying to flaunt her ownership—she put her tiny arms around Ron's torso. Ron, as if by instinct, draped one of his strong arms onto her shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead.

The sight made her heart hurt slightly—and not just because it was the man she was supposed to be loving, but also because Ron moved on rather quickly after they broke up; unlike her who still cried at romantic books and looked on jealously at the couples who showed public displays of affection.

"I'm fine Ron, simply as that. You all have fun and enjoy yourselves…"

_Hopefully…soon I'll find someone like Ron has…_

"Are you sure Hermione?" Parvati asked, even though Hermione could tell that Parvati would rather have Ron all to herself that have to share with Hermione.

"I'm positive Parvati. Enjoy yourselves." Hermione said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile and a nod.

"Alright then…don't get too lost in your books." Ron called as Parvati dragged him out the door. Hermione opened her mouth to give him a rather witty remark about getting lost period when before she knew it they were both gone. The remark died on her tongue and exited with a sigh as Hermione moved wistfully towards the one large window in the Common Room.

She sat down on the warm window seat that overlooked the Forbidden Forest and the Qudditch pitch…the window that overlooked the arm-in-armed couple that was Harry and Ginny and the running-to-catch-up couple that was Parvati and Ron. Hermione plopped onto the seat and stared at the two couples.

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she lifted her fingertips to the cooled glass. She wanted someone to love…her perfect match, her confidante, her 'the one'. Everyone had theirs…so why didn't she?

_He'll be coming soon…Fate can't be so cruel as to not give me someone. I know there's someone…somewhere…Someone who'll find me soon and who'll sweep me off my feet._ Hermione thought positively as she saw the couple laugh at some funny thing Ron said. After all, those four found each other…what was stopping her?

Sure, she would tell the other girls who pitied her for being alone that she was fine and she was better off…and she partially was, because she got to show everyone that you don't need a man. And she didn't. Hermione Granger did not _need _a man…she wanted rather than needed a person who understood her and would kiss her in the moonlight and make her feel alive, like her two best friends have found.

As she looked upon the white snow that was slowly falling to the ground, she suddenly had a clear vision. Of her in the Common Room. With _him_…her Prince Charming. He didn't have a clear face in her dreams, her visions…but she didn't need a clear face. He had lips and eyes and a nose…which was good enough for her.

He had two strong arms around her and was tickling her senseless, much to her amusement. Her laughter rang in the air and his laughter mingled with hers, caressed hers like the lovers they were. A forgotten book lay on the floor and the fire cackled lively. The air was filled with love and laughter, and it almost felt like a rainbow wrapped itself around the two.

And the moment Hermione returned to reality, it was suddenly all she wanted the most in the whole wide world.

_Hopefully soon it won't be just pretend…_

_Love…Fate…whoever you are…bring him to me. Please. If you're near me…sing your song. Talk your sweet talk. Shoot your arrow. Sure and strong and true…and as soon as possible if you don't mind._ Hermione thought to the heavens.

Ironically enough, the moment Hermione sent this prayer to the Powers That Be, a blond man with shocking silver eyes that just happened to be heading to Hogsmede with two of his buddies looked up towards the castle. He didn't do this on his own…he just suddenly felt the need to look up at the castle.

More specifically Gryffindor Tower.

And as he did this, Hermione's eyes just happened to have lowered away from the stormy grey skies. Imagine how shocked and confused she was when her eyes left grey skies only to un-subconsciously meet some more. And it wasn't until she drew back a bit did she realize that she wasn't looking into the skies…she was looking into the eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

Startled, she went to move her eyes away or at least muster up a glare…but she found herself frozen, as if electric-shocked.

She didn't know it, but Draco felt the same.

It wasn't until Draco's buddies shook him a bit and got him to avert his eyes did the two break the connection. It was only when they did that both realized that they had stopped breathing for that eternity.

"C'mon Draco!" Draco's friend, Blaise, cried as he yanked on his best friend's arm. Draco didn't move. All he did was frown in Hermione's direction, as did Hermione. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Hermione did something that he definitely didn't expect and she almost didn't mean to do. She gave him a tiny smile, which made Draco's frown disappear in the face of his rather large gape.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, finally realizing that Draco was being distracted by something. He looked up at the window Draco was looking at, and all he saw was an empty window to a warm looking room.

"Draco? Seriously? C'mon! Daylight's wasting!" Blaise cried as Draco finally relented and let himself be dragged away. But even so, Draco still stared at the window with the tiniest of tiny smiles on his face until he couldn't see the window clearly anymore.

Meanwhile, Hermione was pushed up against the wall, where she had hid from Blaise's eyes. She giggled softly to herself and peeked, only to find Draco almost gone. She sat back down onto the window seat and cocked her head to the side as she kept on smiling in Draco's direction.

_Wait…is that a smile on his face? _Hermione squinted, hoping to catch the smile while she could—but it was too late, it was either gone or never existed in the first place.

_Hmmm…interesting…_

_Maybe I _will _find my someone…soon…_Hermione let herself muse before shaking her head. Her thoughts were absurd! Draco _Malfoy_ of all people? Being her 'One'? Absurd!

Little did she know that soon, Draco Malfoy be the _only _person she wanted to be with.

~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~

_Love, can you hear me  
>If you're near me<br>Sing your song  
>Sure and strong<br>And soon_  
>-'Soon' by Jodi Benson<p>

**Review please! :D **


	3. Somewhere

**Hey everyone! For this chapter, we're fast-forwarding a bit into the future—but still before 'Anywhere'. Enjoy! :)**

_There's a place for us  
>Somewhere a place for us<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us<br>Somewhere  
><em>…  
><em>There's a time for us<br>Some day a time for us  
>Time together<br>With time to spare  
><em>-'Somewhere' by The West Side Story Cast

~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~

Hermione sobbed heartily into her knees as she sat on the dusty floor of an empty, abandoned classroom. She found this place by accident; she was just running through the part of the school, not thinking of where she was heading or where she was going, when she found this classroom.

It was blissfully empty; with only one window and a fire burning in the fireplace (Hermione guessed this was caused by an endless fire spell a teacher created years ago). It wasn't until she was staring into the warm fire did she realize how cold she was in her thin nightgown, which had a big rip in the stomach area because of that night's actions on her and Draco's parts.

So, craving warmth, she collapsed in front of the fireplace and began to weep.

She wept for so many things; for the lies she told her friends, for the unrequited feelings she hoarded for Draco, for the gift she had just given Draco (she had given it willingly of course; but her worry was what would happen if her Draco wasn't the One and she met another man…what would he think of her?), for the love she felt that confused her so, for the lack of understanding of that love on society's part, for the lack of a future for her and Draco in the romantic sense…

It was all so confusing and tragic to Hermione, who had never felt anything like this for anyone before (not even Ron). And she realized now why she had never wanted to feel this when she was in her younger days, even when all the other girls fantasized about falling in love and being attached to someone so. Because she had no control over her feelings, her emotions and even her actions…and having no control scared Hermione.

It was because of all these raging emotions that this love-struck teenager was sobbing into her tiny arms. And Merlin knew she probably would've stayed there for a long time, shivering in her nightgown and weeping, if it wasn't for Fate.

Because Fate is a tricky thing and she had the one man who could make her feel better pass the room in which Hermione sobs. He heard them and immediately felt concern for the sobber. He knew he probably shouldn't dare interrupt this emotional girl, but did that ever stop him before? No sirree. So he backtracked and quietly slipped into the room.

Thankfully the girl didn't even notice him, which he deemed good because after all, he didn't want to give the poor girl a fright.

But that ended up being the end result anyway when Albus Dumbledore gave a whispered hello to the girl's folded form. She gasped and her head shot up and when the two looked into each other's eyes, surprise blossomed on both their faces.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, full of fright. Oh, she needed to get up get to bed get to Draco—oh Merlin she was going to get into trouble indeed for being out—

"What are you doing out of bed child?" Dumbledore asked, his surprise ebbing away into worry as Hermione's tears began to come out faster and harder than before. When Hermione went to get up off the dusty floor, Dumbledore gave her a slightly stern look which instinctively made Hermione sit back down and look to the floor.

"I—I can't tell Professor. I-I'm sorry, but its p-personal matters." Hermione stuttered, playing with her very cold toes.

"But my dear, you can tell this old bat anything." Dumbledore playfully said, with a hint of truth deep down in his words.

Hermione cracked a smile and answered honestly, "I can't tell you this. I'm sorry."

"Hermione."

Hermione, in surprise, looked up into her Headmaster's face. He had never said her given name before. This both surprised her and reassured her that he cared and was worried. She looked up into his face and saw proof of this; the worry and the care he felt for all of his students was etched on his face. Because of this, Hermione couldn't have helped feeling very special and very guilty—after all, she could never tell another soul about the multiple reasons why she was crying. But if Dumbledore ordered her to, she knew she would tell him, something she simply didn't want.

"Headmaster, please don't do this. Don't ask me this. Just send me off to bed with a warning to never do this again." Hermione tearfully asked, looking away again. She heard Dumbledore sigh before she felt air swoosh around her, making goose-bumps appear on her arms. She crossed her arms in a futile way to fight off the air, but it didn't seem to work.

Dumbledore seemed to sense her chill, because seconds after she crossed her arms he took off the old cloak he had on and placed it on her shoulders. That earned a thankful nod and a hasty retreat into the cloak.

It was only when Hermione went to thank him did she realize that he with sitting beside her, the perfect distance away. Hermione gulped and looked away from him, all the while her mind spinning. He obviously very much wanted her to tell him what was wrong, but he didn't want to push her.

She sighed sadly, knowing the battle was already lost; Dumbledore was the one man in the whole of Hogwarts that she could trust with this secret. So would she seriously pass up the chance to let her troubles go and tell someone about this (other than Luna)?

Hermione was the logical one. So she knew she wouldn't pass up the chance to let herself go.

"I-I'm dati—no, that term seems too normal. I'm, I'm…I'm in love. And I'm _so _confused!" Hermione cried, leaning her forehead onto her knees.

Dumbledore seemed to nod in a knowing way and whispered, "And I'm assuming this man you love is Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped and her spine straightened as she looked fearfully into his eyes.

"No Hermione, I haven't told a soul about my observations. Though Severus suspects…and no, you're not that obvious my darling. I'm just a very observant person." Dumbledore comforted, shocking Hermione with how much he knew about her feelings. _He must've dealt with a lot of cases like this…_Hermione thought with the beginnings of hope in her heart.

"I do love him Headmaster…but…" She whispered tearfully.

"What?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"But we'll never be accepted. If we came out with this relationship, we'd be shunned. By our friends, our colleagues, our houses…even his family would shut him out! And I could _never _do that to him. I know he loves his mother so much and he surprisingly _does _care for his father…but they'd disown him. And Draco needs that money and his mother…way more then he needs me." Hermione sighed, resigned by her words, as if they were fact…well, to her, they _were _fact.

Dumbledore sighed disappointedly and asked, "Do you really think of Draco in such a way?"

"Yes."

"Hermione…I do believe you're mistaken. I've seen the looks he gives you in passing, when he thinks no one is looking. I've seen him read more then he has in ages; some of your favourites I assume. And I believe all of this started in January…around the time you two began to talk I assume?"

Hermione nodded.

"Exactly…I think you've changed him. And I know he's definitely treasuring every moment of it. And to say he'd rather have money or even his mother over you…I think that's some insecurity coming to the surface…And as for society not accepting you—"

Hermione's head popped up eagerly and she stared at Dumbledore with a look akin to the countless others that showed up in the classroom. She hoped and prayed Dumbledore had something to say that'll lift the burden, that would help her and Draco…that'll keep them together and let them have it all…

"There's always somewhere."

Hermione's whole spirit and body seemed to deflate at his words.

"Somewhere? That's all you have to say?"

"Indeed. There's always somewhere to go where none of this prejudice and hatred exists for you two. Where there's peace and quiet and open air."

"No, there's no such place Headmaster. Maybe there's a _time _for us…a different life altogether for us, when we're just ordinary Muggles or something of the sort. Time together with time to spare. Time to love and time to be happy. But it's not today." Hermione said dejectedly.

"Why, good observation Hermione."

Hermione just gaped at him with a broken look in her eyes.

"What I mean dear, is that there is a time for you…but I believe that that time is sooner rather than later. When you find that somewhere, you'll find that time."

"But Headmaster….Dumbledore, this place and time does not exist! As long as I remain Muggle-born or as long as he stays Pure-blood or as long as I stay Gryffindor or as long as he remains Slytherin…Sir, there are so many things keeping us apart…and I don't have the energy to fight it anymore."

"My dear, aren't you pessimistic?" Dumbledore suddenly said, looking surprised. The girl was usually optimistic to say the least…however; right now she was acting quite uncharacteristic.

"I'm being realistic." Hermione corrected.

Dumbledore sighed and simply said, "Believe it or not, I believe that someday and somewhere you two will have a happily ever after. After all, you two are a pair so beautiful together that I highly doubt you two are doomed to fail."

Hermione smiled, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope…Maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore was right. Maybe, there was somewhere theycould go, a place where they could find a new way of living…a place where they could find a way of forgiving everyone for being so prejudiced and blind.

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there, _she could imagine herself telling Draco. She could imagine herself grabbing his pale hand and laughing and practically running and skipping out of Hogwarts together, off towards the rising sun…_Hold my hand and I'll take you there…_

"Just maybe…" Hermione whispered.

"There's the spirit Hermione." Dumbledore said happily, a twinkle in his eye. She could see a renewed hope in his eyes and a little bit of pride in her…something that made her smile back. She loved when someone was proud of her…and since it was coming from such a special person…her heart was leaping and flying with excitement.

And there was something else in her heart, something that Dumbledore restored in her when Hermione thought it would never return.

Hope

Hope in the future, in herself, in her and Draco's relationship.

She had hope that somehow she and the love of her life would find what everyone craved; true happiness.

_Somehow…someday…somewhere…_

~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~

_Someday  
>Somewhere<br>We'll find a new way of living  
>We'll find a way of forgiving<em>

_There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<br>Hold my hand  
>And we're halfway there<br>Hold my hand  
>And I'll take you there<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Somewhere  
><em>-'Somewhere' by The West Side Story Cast

**SPECIAL NOTE: ****Ok, so I've planned the next two or three chapters, but the problem is I'm running out of ammo for future stories. **

**What I mean is, for every chapter I have a song related to time or places that somehow relates to the relationship Dramione or the characters. And the problem is, I'm running out of songs related to time or place and to Dramione. So I ask can you recommend me songs that touch these points (has to do with time or place) and something I can base a chapter off of? I'd REALLY appreciate it! :)**

**P.S. REVIEW! :D**


End file.
